


(wsłuchaj się w) zmienny wiatr

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Community: Mirriel, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Pre-Canon, Raz Dwa Trzy 2018, Translation, czasem klimatyzacja nie działa i co niby zrobisz?, można czytać bez znajomości fandomu!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: „(...) — Cholernie tu gorąco.— Jakie to szczęście, że cię mam, bo możesz mnie informować o takich rzeczach — powiedział Baz. — Nie zauważyłbym.Simon obrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się krzywo.— Ciesz się, że nie zdjąłem też spodni”.





	(wsłuchaj się w) zmienny wiatr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(listen to the) changing breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572430) by [rhien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhien/pseuds/rhien). 



> „Carry On” to całkiem ciekawa książka, która Nobla nigdy nie zdobędzie, ale którą fajnie się czyta do poduszki lub w autobusie. Powiązana jest z inną powieścią Rowell, „Fangirl”, ale żeby czytać „Carry On”, nie trzeba znać „Fangirl” (w razie co ogólny zarys przedstawiłam [tutaj](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?p=451887#p451887), można sobie zajrzeć — od razu uspokajam, że „Carry On” jest o niebo lepsze od „Fangirl”, niech Was nie zwiedzie tytuł wątku!). „Carry On” to taki fanfik do HP, gdzie Harry i Draco występują pod innymi imionami i prowadzą nieco inne życie, więc myślę, że poniższe tłumaczenie można czytać i bez znajomości tej książki — choć polecam! :) (A w sierpniu 2019 będzie sequel!!!) Mam pdf polskiej wersji, mogę podesłać zainteresowanym.  
> Jednak w razie co:  
> — Simon Snow i Baz Pitch są w szkole magii współlokatorami od pierwszego roku, choć nigdy nie byli do siebie zbyt przyjaźnie nastawieni;  
> — Simon jest bardzo potężny magicznie i czasem magia aż wymyka mu się spod kontroli;  
> — proszę się nie dziwić na dziwne zaklęcie napisane boldem, one niestety są takie szalone i w książce;  
> — Penelope to taka Hermiona i jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Simona;  
> — Mag to taki Dumbledore.

W Warfordzkiej Szkole Czarodziejów panował właśnie najgorętszy dzień od co najmniej pięćdziesięciu lat, a Simon Snow* marzył o tym, by jego nazwisko stało się rzeczywistością.  
  
Niestety razem z Bazem już o czternastej porzucili próby ochłodzenia pokoju za pomocą magii. Zdawało się, że Baz porzucił nawet narzekanie na porozwalane papiery i książki — które stanowiły dowód na to, dlaczego w ogóle porzucili te próby. (Simon spróbował zaklęcia  **Dmuchnij mnie** , choć musiał przyznać, że powinien był przewidzieć jego tragiczne skutki. Baz dał jednak radę powstrzymać minitornado, zanim wymknęło im się spod kontroli).  
  
Ale najwyraźniej nie oznaczało to, że całkowicie przestał narzekać.  
  
— Przecież to jeszcze nawet nie czerwiec — biadolił.  
  
Leżeli na swoich łóżkach w pokoju numer 913. Simon podparł ciężkie okno różdżką, mimo że Baz spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą i wymamrotał coś o przemocy wobec różdżki — ale to i tak nie pomagało. Nie dało się wyczuć żadnego powiewu wiatru.  
  
Simon chrząknął i uniósł się, by zmienić pozycję poduszki. Bawełna po drugiej stronie nie była chłodniejsza, ale przynajmniej sucha. Jak na razie.  
  
Niemal czuli obecność gorąca, naciskającą na skórę, duszną i ciężką. Simon próbował leżeć tak nieruchomo, jak tylko mógł, ale wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy czuł pot spływający po skroni, pod kolanami, na karku. Aż się skręcał od tego uczucia, marząc o tym, by móc zerwać z siebie każdą warstwę ubrania i do tego kilka warstw skóry — byle tylko zmniejszyć ten ciężar gorąca.  
  
— Dobra, wystarczy — powiedział wreszcie, po czym dźwignął się z łóżka i zaczął odpinać guziki koszuli.  
  
— Co ty robisz? — Baz przestał wachlować się zielonym zeszytem ćwiczeń i zaczął wpatrywać się w Simona, jakby ten postradał rozum. Co było śmieszne. Baz wciąż miał na sobie  _krawat_ , na Crowleya, co z nim nie tak?  
  
Simon nie odpowiedział, tylko odpiął wszystkie guziki, zsunął koszulę z ramion i rzucił ją gdzieś w kierunku kosza.  
  
Baz był oburzony, ale też zadowolony, że znów ma na co narzekać.  
  
— To nie jest klub ze striptizem, Snow. Okaż trochę ogłady.  
  
— Daj spokój. — Simon rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko, dzięki czemu poczuł trochę chłodu w locie. — Cholernie tu gorąco.  
  
— Jakie to szczęście, że cię mam, bo możesz mnie informować o takich rzeczach — powiedział Baz. — Nie zauważyłbym.  
  
Simon obrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
  
— Ciesz się, że nie zdjąłem też spodni.  
  
Czerwień na policzkach Baza mogła być spowodowana tylko i wyłącznie gorącem. Albo i nie.  
  
Simon był prawie pewien, że nie. Przez prawie cały rok prawie ze sobą flirtowali i trochę się drażnili, i teraz łączyło ich coś więcej niż tylko słaby rozejm. Teraz byli, ośmielał się sądzić, nawet przyjaciółmi.  
  
Niektóre momenty zdawały się... niemal nieuniknione. Kwestią czasu było, nim obaj „wezmą się do kupy”, jak to dosadnie określiła Agatha, i Simon wreszcie,  _wreszcie_  go pocałuje, tego swojego złośliwego, prześlicznego i nieznośnego współlokatora.  
  
Na samą myśl aż go skręcało w środku i aż cierpła mu skóra. Pocałować Baza, trzymać go za rękę, otoczyć go ramionami, kiedy tylko będzie chciał, i... naprawdę w tym miejscu musiał skończyć, nim całkiem poniosą go te fantazje życia codziennego i nie tylko.  
  
— Czy ta skandaliczna nagość serio pomaga? — spytał Baz, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie.  
  
Simon westchnął i zamknął oczy, nie mogąc znieść ciężaru wzroku Baza.  
  
— Nie bardzo — przyznał. Mógłby dodać  _ty też nie pomagasz_ , jednak nie powiedział tego na głos.  
  
Baz parsknął.  
  
— Kolejny wspaniały plan spadkobiercy Maga. Jakim cudem ma się nam cokolwiek udać, jeśli ty jesteś naszym nieustraszonym liderem, Snow?  
  
W innych momentach Simon czuł rozpacz. Nie chodziło o obelgę (one i tak już od dawna nie były zjadliwe) ani o to, że Baz ciągle nazywał go po nazwisku, ale raczej o fakt, że Baz zdawał się czerpać przyjemność z wypominania odgrywanych przez nich ról. Zwłaszcza roli Simona. „Spadkobierca Maga”. „(Prawdopodobny)-Przyszły-Wybawca”. „Nieustraszony lider” i „chłopiec z przepowiedni”, i „personifikacja nietykalnego dobra”, i „eks-nemezis”...  
  
A przynajmniej zazwyczaj było to „ _eks_ -nemezis”, pocieszał się.  
  
Zerknął na Baza. Współlokator wciąż opierał się plecami o zagłówek, otoczony papierami i książkami, choć zdawało się, że jak na razie porzucił naukę. Simon zastanawiał się, czy nawet Penelope przestała już się uczyć w dusznej bibliotece, czy ona i Agatha, i cała reszta dawali sobie jakoś radę z tym gorącem, czy Elspeth było gorąco w futrze i czy syrenołaki w fosie mogłyby raz zrobić wyjątek i pozwolić uczniom popływać... choć to raczej nie.  
  
Baz mruczał gniewnie o braku klimatyzacji w szkole, a Simonowi przyszło nagle coś do głowy, więc wypalił:  
  
— Hej, Baz, jesteś wampirem.  
  
Przez kilka sekund nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Simon zerknął na niego — Baz zesztywniał. Nawet przestał się wachlować zeszytem ćwiczeń.  
  
Kiedy wreszcie przemówił, jego głos był zimny i suchy jak wiatr, za którym Simon tak tęsknił:  
  
— Tak, wciąż o tym pamiętam.  
  
Ups. Simon zdążył zapomnieć, że Baz jest drażliwy na punkcie bycia wampirem. Choć Simon (i Penelope, i Agatha, i Martin Potts, i Lucinda, i Elspeth... to chyba wszyscy?) wiedział o tym od miesięcy, od czasu tego październikowego incydentu z demonami wodnymi. Wtedy mogło się to skończyć się katastrofą albo nawet czymś więcej — Simon i Lucinda mogli nawet zginąć.  
  
Ale nagle pojawił się Baz z wystającymi kłami, ciskając błękitne kule, dzięki czemu Agatha i Penelope dały radę ukończyć zaklęcie wiążące i nikomu nie stała się krzywda, nawet kotu Lucindy.  
  
Po tym wszystkim — po tym, jak stali i patrzyli na siebie, dysząc, pełni szoku i ulgi, i adrenaliny — po tym, jak Baz schował kły i zesztywniał, unikając spojrzeń, jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle — po tym, jak Simon uścisnął mu rękę, choć odmówił zrobienia tego w dniu, w którym się poznali, a potem Lucinda oficjalnie mu wybaczyła prowokowanie jej kota na pierwszym roku — po tym, jak Martin klepnął Baza po ramieniu, Agatha podziękowała mu z gracją, Penelope biadoliła nad każdym jego draśnięciem, a Elspeth, ku zdumieniu wszystkich,  _przytuliła_  Baza, naprawdę go przytuliła, a przecież w ogóle nie robiła takich rzeczy — po tym, jak wszyscy obiecali, że nie wydadzą go Magowi ani nikomu innemu — po tym, jak Baz zaczął pomagać im w patrolach, badaniach i szukaniu wskazówek w dębowym gaju...  
  
Nawet po tym wszystkim Simon wciąż unikał tematu, bo za każdym razem, kiedy tylko o tym wspomniał, Baz sztywniał, napinał się i przybierał bardzo formalną pozę. A Simon tego nie znosił.  
  
— Przypuszczam, że powiedziałeś to w jakimś celu, Snow? — Głos Baza był lodowaty, a wyraz twarzy odległy jak góry pokryte śniegiem. Brzmiał tak zimno, że Simon niemal oczekiwał powiewu chłodu. Co byłoby raczej miłe w taką pogodę, tyle że Simon tego nie znosił, nie znosił tego spojrzenia, tego tonu, tego dystansu, tego mrozu. Odzwyczaił się. Myślał ( _miał nadzieję, naprawdę miał nadzieję_ ), że już minęli ten etap.  
  
Więc drążył dalej, starając się mówić zwyczajnie.  
  
— Chodzi o to, że... temperatura twojego ciała jest poniżej średniej, tak? W takim razie upał odczuwasz lepiej czy gorzej?  
  
Baz zagapił się na niego, zbity z tropu.  
  
— Co?  
  
Dobrze, że już nie wydawał się aż taki odległy.  
  
— No wiesz, różne temperatury czy coś, takie naukowe bzdety, to zdecydowanie brzmi jak coś, w co jest zamieszana nauka. Po prostu nie mam pojęcia, czy to twoje zimno działa jak wewnętrzna klimatyzacja, czy może przez to szybciej się grzejesz.. No nie wiem, może spytam Penelope, pewnie mi rozpisze równania albo...  
  
— Snow.  
  
Simon zerknął na niego szybko.  
  
— Co?  
  
Lewy kącik ust Baza drgnął nieznacznie.  
  
— Gadasz od rzeczy.  
  
— A. Przepraszam?  
  
Baz potrząsnął głową i rzekł:  
  
— Ale z ciebie dziwak.  
  
Jednak na jego twarzy i w oczach nie dało już się dostrzec chłodu, nie miał napiętych ramion. Simon nie umiał jednak do końca określić nowej pozy Baza.  
  
Baz znów zaczął się wachlować zeszytem ćwiczeń (Simon zobaczył tytuł  _Seminarium: media społecznościowe, memy i inne inkantacje przejściowe_ ). Od tego niewielkiego wiatru powiewały mu włosy, a on sam odwrócił wzrok.  
  
— Nie mam pojęcia Z tymi różnicami w temperaturach, doświadczaniu gorąca i zimna czy co tam jeszcze. — Zerknął na Simona. — A skąd... skąd ty to w ogóle wiesz?  
  
— Co wiem? — Simon czuł irytację, ale ulga (że Baz już nie był taki odległy, że znów był  _tutaj_ , obecny i... technicznie rzecz ujmując nie do końca ludzki, ale od kiedy Simon przejmował się takimi rzeczami, jeśli chodziło o Baza?) sprawiła, że w jego głosie dało się wyczuć tylko lekkie rozbawienie. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że „różnice w temperaturach” to całkiem dużo sylab jak na mnie, ale jesteśmy już na siódmym roku i czasem odrabiam pracę domową z fizyki, więc nie...  
  
— Całkiem dużo... — Baz był przez chwilę wyraźnie skonsternowany, ale po sekundzie przewrócił oczami. — Nie o to mi chodzi, ciołku, wiem, że jesteś... — Parsknął, a potem zerknął z zaciekawieniem na przestrzeń między ich łózkami. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że... temperatura mojego ciała jest „poniżej średniej”? — Wygłosił te słowa z tą swoją manierą wyższości, a Simon udał, że nie wie, że gdy Baz mówi w ten sposób, stara się, by brzmiało to lekceważąco, choć tak naprawdę jest szczerze zainteresowany.  
  
Simon poważnie zastanowił się nad tym, czy odpowiedzieć. Mógłby wzruszyć ramionami, a Baz chętnie porzuciłby temat.  
  
Ale zamiast tego wzruszył ramionami i się wyszczerzył.  
  
— Research, drogi współlokatorze, research i obserwacja.  
  
— Research i obserwacja? — Baz zmarszczył brwi i napiął ramiona, ale tylko trochę. — No doprawdy — dodał poważnie. — Poza tym nie nazywaj mnie więcej „drogim współlokatorem”.  
  
Simon znów wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Dobra.  
  
Obrócił się na brzuch, wciąż twarzą do Baza, i przymknął powieki.  
  
— Fakty z researchu: wbrew obiegowej opinii wampiry  _oddychają_. Mają odbicie w lustrze i temperaturę ciała poniżej średniej, biją im serca. Nie zmieniają się w nietoperze ani wilki, a szkoda, serio, bo to byłoby  _super_. — Zerknął na Baza, który się na niego gapił, a potem dodał: — Nie muszą unikać światła słonecznego oczywiście. — Popołudniowe słońce właśnie wpadało przez okno i oświetlało kolana Baza. — Ani wody święconej czy innych symboli religijnych,  _ani_  czosnku, chyba że są tobą...  
  
Baz wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jakby się dławił, ale kiedy przemówił, brzmiał już mniej więcej normalnie:  
  
— Ja mam  _alergię_ , Snow.  
  
Simon machnął ręką.  
  
— Tak, tak, jasne, Pitch, ja tam sądzę, że jesteś rozpieszczony i wybredny, jeśli o jedzenie chodzi, ale niech ci będzie. — Kontynuował mimo niewyraźnych odłogów oburzenia. — Fakty z obserwacji: wampiry robią niepotrzebny zamęt o wybór  _jedzenia_  oraz ubrań i o ścielenie łóżka każdego poranka, i do tego  _molestują_  o to samo swojego współlokatora... — Baz próbował mówić coś o tym, że nie chce mieszkać w brudzie, ale Simon go zignorował. — Lubią słuchać Bastille i Beatlesów, i Beethovena, wszystkich po równo.  _Nie są_  rannymi ptaszkami, ale nigdy nie spóźniają się na zajęcia. Aż za bardzo lubią miętowe batony aero i jabłka, sądząc po rajdach do kuchni mimo sprzeciwów kucharki — serio, któregoś dnia wreszcie cię  _złapie_  i przypnie łańcuchem, żebyś przez tysiąc lat zmywał naczynia, i to  _ręcznie_...  
  
Baz teraz już się tylko śmiał bezwolnie.  
  
— Mój ojciec wymienił im tę mikrofalówkę, no śmieszna jest ta kucharka, poza tym  _mnie_  nigdy nie złapie...  
  
— Nadmiernie przechwalają się swoimi wątpliwymi umiejętnościami ninja — odparł od razu Simon. — Spędzają za dużo czasu w łazience, choć dzięki temu mogą konkurować z Agathą w zawodach na najlepszą fryzurę.  
  
Baz patrzył w sufit, potrząsając głową, ale wciąż się szczerzył. Wyglądał ciepło, spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy w życiu nie był zimny.  
  
— Teraz to ty jesteś śmieszny.  
  
Simon wziął głębszy wdech i przemówił ciszej:  
  
— Najwyraźniej mogą przetrwać, pijąc krew szczurów i wiewiórek, i chyba też kóz... — Baz spojrzał w bok, milcząc. — Chociaż nigdy nie zabiłyby kóz należących do Eb, więc to pewnie tylko czasami, no i muszą uważać. Jej kozy nie wyglądają na osłabione, mimo że widziałem, jak... — Urwał.  
  
— No... Eb kocha swoje kozy — powiedział ostrożnie Baz, wciąż nie patrząc na Simona, więc ten spuścił wzrok na podłogę i odważył się mówić dalej:  
  
— Są lojalne. Mają skłonność do przeciwstawiania się oczekiwaniom i rzucania się na pomoc ludziom, którzy wcześniej nie za bardzo ich lubili. Rozmawiają z Penelope, dodają odwagi Martinowi, rozśmieszają Lucindę i Elspeth i są mili wobec Agathy, nawet kiedy jest zmęczona i kapryśna, i cały czas  _pomagają_ , a ja...  
  
— Generalizujesz, Snow — odparł Baz, przerywając mu łagodnie. — Nie wszystkie wampiry... takie są. I na pewno nie przez cały czas.  
  
— Tak, wiem. — Simon miał ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę. Za daleko, za dużo. Mógłby się wreszcie nauczyć trzymać język za zębami i kontrolować to, co mówi. Wszystko teraz zrujnował? Może powinien wczołgać się pod łóżko. Tam pewnie i tak było chłodniej.  
  
— Tak jak Wybrańcy silni, przystojni, szczerzy i hojni, utalentowani i nietykalni, i...  
  
Simon zesztywniał.  
  
— Nie jestem... — Crowleyu, Baz wiedział, że Simon nie znosi, jak się go nazywa i mówi te wszystkie rzeczy,  _wiedział_...  
  
— Nie przez  _cały czas_  — dodał Baz zdecydowanie, wciąż patrząc w sufit. — Czasami są tylko irytującymi współlokatorami.  
  
Aha. Zaraz, co?  
  
— Czasami — zgodził się wolno.  
  
— Czasami... — Głos Baza był bardzo cichy. — Czasami są... zwyczajni.  
  
Zwyczajni. Zwyczajność nie pasowała do Wybrańca, spadkobiercy Maga. Z pewnością zwyczajność nie była nietykalna, prawda?  
  
Och. Simon, roztrzęsiony, poczuł, jak coś mu się przewraca w żołądku. Było mu jeszcze cieplej niż wcześniej, aż płonęły mu policzki. Zastanowił się, czy warto przyłożyć sobie laptop do twarzy. Był tam wiatrak, no nie? Ale zrobiłoby mu się jeszcze cieplej od ruchu, a to nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze.  
  
Nagle Simon coś usłyszał — szum powiewających liści na gałęziach przy trawniku.  _Powiewających_... Simon poderwał głowę, po czym napotykał wzrok Baza i zaraz obaj rzucili się ku otwartemu oknu.  
  
— No dawaj — wymamrotał Baz. Trącali się ramionami, wystawiając twarze do wiatru w tej ciasnej przestrzeni, usiłując usadowić się na parapecie. — Dawaj, dawaj, dawaj...  
  
I wreszcie — lekki powiew, ale na tyle silny, by ochłodzić Simonowi twarz, klatkę piersiową i część karku. Przeczesał sobie włosy i westchnął, czując chłód między lokami. Zakradający się powoli i za chwilę znikający.  
  
Baz bąknął z niezadowoleniem.  
  
— Nie może być — zamarudził, drapiąc się po karku i swoich długich czarnych włosach, próbując je wyciągnąć zza kołnierza.  
  
Jego szyja była cała w pocie, przylepiło mu się do niej kilka kosmyków.  
  
— Czekaj, tutaj... — powiedział Simon i nachylił się bliżej, po czym dmuchnął na bladą skórę. Dostrzegł, jak kilka drobnych włosków podskakuje i traci na wilgoci, jak niektóre ciemne zawijasy drżą nieznacznie, jak Bazowi drżą ramiona i kark.  
  
Nagle Simon zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego naga pierś styka się z białą koszulą Baza. Sam zadrżał i odsunął się, próbując nadać głosowi normalne brzmienie.  
  
— Uch, Baz, jak na ciebie patrzę, to aż mi gorąco. Przynajmniej rozluźnij krawat czy coś.  
  
Baz mrugnął. Jego szare oczy, jaśniejsze pod kątem, były przejrzyste jak woda. Pozwolił, by włosy znów mu opadły, i oparł się o ramę okna, po czym powoli uniósł rękę i zaczął rozwiązywać krawat.  
  
Simon próbował się nie gapić. Próbował, ale mu się nie udało.  
  
Baz poluźnił krawat tylko odrobinę, może o dwa centymetry, a potem zatrzymał się i opuścił dłoń. Simon przeniósł wzrok wyżej i zauważył  _wyszczerz_  Baza. Ten uniósł kpiąco brew, bo nie. O nie. Nie ma mowy.  
  
Parsknął i wystrzelił rękę, łapiąc Baza. Próbował zerwać mu krawat, ale on ani  _drgnął_ , a Baz zachichotał i odepchnął Simona. Simon potknął się i upadł, ale wciąż trzymał Baza za krawat, więc Baz poleciał razem z nim.  
  
— Weź... zdejmij to cholerstwo, Baz!  
  
Baz szarpnął mocno, próbując się uwolnić, i zaśmiał się w oburzeniu.  
  
— Puść mnie, ty brutalu.  
  
— Nie, dopóki tego.. nie...  _zdejmiesz_... — Simon przewrócił Baza na plecy, ale węzeł wciąż nie ustępował.  
  
— Uch, nawet się nie waż kapać na mnie potem, Snow.  
  
Naturalnie Simon nie miał wyboru i wyszczerzył się maniakalnie na te słowa, po czym od razu potarł Baza wilgotnymi włosami.  
  
— Crowleyu! — prychnął Baz. — Tak jakbym nie przecierpiał z tobą już sześciu klas, Snow. Czy ty masz dwanaście lat?  
  
Simon zarechotał i cofnął się. Węzeł wreszcie puścił.  
  
— Wiesz, jest o wiele za gorąco na takie rzeczy — wydyszał Baz.  
  
— O wiele za gorąco, żeby nosić krawat, jak mniemam — odparł Simon i znów go pociągnął.  
  
Przez moment materiał nie chciał wyślizgnąć się zza kołnierza, więc Baz musiał unieść głowę i zbliżyć się do Simona, ale tylko na jakieś pół sekundy — nagle krawat wreszcie puścił, a Baz opadł z hukiem, zostawiając Simona z krawatem w zielono-fioletowe paski.  
  
— Zwycięstwo — tryumfował Simon, tracąc dech od śmiechu. — A teraz...  
  
— Teraz?  
  
— Teraz koszula.  
  
— Nigdy — zaszydził Baz, ale nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco, bo ciągle się śmiał. Wyciągnął rękę po krawat, który Simon odrzucił na bok, gdy mocowali się na dywanie. — Chyba masz gorączkę... od tego.. gorąca...  _au, nie kop_... jeśli sądzisz...  
  
— Jeśli co sądzę, Pitch?  
  
Baz zdołał przewrócić Simona na plecy i teraz oślepiało go słońce, a pod sobą czuł twardy dywan, ale wciąż bezpiecznie dzierżył krawat w pięści. Wyszczerzył się do Baza, patrząc na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.  
  
— Jeśli sądzisz... że się przed tobą rozbiorę... do  _półnaga_...  
  
Simon się zaśmiał.  
  
— Spoko, Baz. I tak wiem, że jesteś ziemisty.  
  
— Pitchowie nie są ZIEMIŚCI.  
  
— O, zdecydowanie ziemisty. — Baz zdzielił mu z łokcia. — Dobra... śnieżnobiały?  
  
— Z... złaź ze mnie.  
  
Simon stracił równowagę i przetoczył się na bok, wciąż chichocząc do utraty tchu.  
  
— No weź, Baz, nie jest ci  _gorąco_?  
  
— Teraz już tak...  
  
— No to rozepnij kilka guzików — wycharczał w kierunku sufitu. — Oddam ci swój łup wojenny. — Zamachał krawatem, po czym opuścił rękę, a końcówka materiału odbiła się od podłogi i zafurkotała jak chorągiew.  
  
Baz przewrócił oczami, ale wciąż się szczerzył.  
  
— Dobra — odparł i usiadł, dysząc, po czym oparł się o łóżko.  
  
Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.  
  
— No? — Simon podparł się na łokciach.  
  
Baz złożył usta w ciup, ale oczy wciąż mu błyszczały.  
  
— Aleś ty niecierpliwy.  
  
Wyprostował plecy i zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki na mankietach, nie spuszczając oczu z Simona.  
  
Drogi Crowleyu, pomyślał Simon, prostując się i wciąż gapiąc na Baza. Miał jakiś plan? Nie pamiętał. Ledwo pamiętał, jak się przełyka ślinę, a usta miał już straszliwie suche.  
  
I wtedy Baz uniósł podbródek, wyciągając szyję, długą i smukłą, i odpiął górny guzik...  
  
Simon nie mógł sobie też przypomnieć, jak się oddycha.  
  
…a potem następny i następny, powoli, lekko niezdarnie, bo wciąż patrzył na Simona, nie na koszulę.  
  
Simon oblizał usta i wziął drżący wdech.  
  
Baz po trzecim guziku uniósł brwi. Już prawie widać było mu obojczyk.  
  
— Starczy? — wyszeptał, uśmiechając się krzywo, i pociągnął za wolny koniec krawatu.  
  
Simon pozwolił, by krawat wyślizgnął mu się z ręki, ale zaraz pomknął za nim. Rzucił się na Baza, prosto na jego kolana, przyciskając go do ramy łóżka.  
  
—  _Uuf_  — sapnął Baz, ale od razu mocno objął Simona ramionami, przyciskając dłonie do jego śliskich pleców.  
  
Simon polizał kark Baza, słony i idealny, i syknął, szarpiąc się z koszulą:  
  
— Jak ty się  _droczysz_ , Baz.  
  
Guziki posypały się w co najmniej trzech kierunkach.  
  
Baz wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, pół-śmiech, pół-jęk, i odrzucił głowę w tył, na materac.  
  
— Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi,  _Simon_ , jesteś  _bezlitosny_ , siedziałeś tam przez  _wieki_ , taki... taki lśniący, ty palancie jeden...  
  
Dłonie zdążył już przesunąć na klatkę piersiową Simona, na jego barki, na brzuch i znów w górę, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
  
Simon zaśmiał się, gdy wreszcie odpiął ostatni uparty guzik, po czym zdjął Bazowi koszulę z ramion.  
  
Baz wyciągnął ręce w tył, próbując pomóc. Skrzywił się, gdy materiał przykleił mu się do wilgotnej skóry.  
  
— I  _sam_  mi te wszystkie guziki przyszyjesz, Snow.  
  
— Jak sobie chcesz, Baz — powiedział Simon, porzucając koszulę na rzecz Baza, i objął mu szczękę dłońmi, a potem go pocałował. Wreszcie... wreszcie. Początkowo trochę szaleńczo, potem łagodniej, aż wreszcie Baz jęknął i uwolnił ręce, i wsunął dłonie we włosy Simona, i całowali się, dopóki Simonowi nie zaczęło kręcić się w głowie od gorąca i języków, i miękkich ust, i...  _wreszcie_.  
  
Baz ich przeturlał i teraz Simon leżał na podłodze, mmm, tak też było świetnie, mógł objąć Baza rękami i poczuć szczupłe plecy oraz przesuwające się pod nimi mięśnie, ale nie dał rady się powstrzymać i rzucił:  
  
— Myślałem, że jest o wiele za gorąco na takie rzeczy.  
  
— Cicho siedź — odparł Baz i znów go pocałował.  
  
W końcu rzeczywiście zrobiło się zbyt ciepło na przytulanie — ku rozczarowaniu Simona. Podłoga była też zbyt twarda. Baz zszedł z niego, usiadł i wstał, trochę chwiejnie, po czym zanurkował do szuflady.  
  
— Bierz — powiedział i rzucił Simonowi koszulkę. — Mam pomysł.  
  
— Aa-ha — rzekł Simon, ale wstał, przeciągnął się i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Pomasował ramiona palcami i przechylił głowę, aż coś mu strzeliło w karku.  
  
Kiedy znów spojrzał na Baza, ten już miał na sobie czarną koszulkę (czarną koszulkę  _Simona_ ) i patrzył na niego niepokojąco.  
  
— Co? — Simon rozejrzał się dookoła, spojrzał na swoją nagą pierś, za siebie i z powrotem. — No co?  
  
Słońce wpadające przez okno oświetlało Baza, kiedy tak stał, i pozłacało mu jego czarne włosy, ocieplało skórę, zamieniało szarość oczu w bursztyn. Jeśli ktoś tu miałby się gapić, to raczej  _ja_ , pomyślał Simon.  
  
Baz podszedł do niego o krok bliżej.  
  
— Bogowie, Simon. Jesteś taki...  
  
Ton jego głosu wskazywał na tak wielki  _zachwyt_ , że aż Simon miał ochotę się skrzywić. Wyciągnął rękę i schwycił dłoń Baza, przyciągając go bliżej.  
  
— Zwyczajny? — spytał i poczuł nagłe zadowolenie; prawie zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
  
— Ani trochę — parsknął Baz i potrząsnął głową.  
  
Coś się zacisnęło w żołądku Simona.  
  
— Co? Ale...  
  
— Simon. — Baz usiadł obok niego i odgarnął mu z czoła włosy wilgotne od potu. — W ogóle siebie nie słuchasz, co?  _Wampiry nie muszą unikać..._  — Potrząsnął głową, przymykając powieki. — „Unikać”. Wiesz, kto robi taki research? — Otworzył oczy i spojrzał wprost na Simona z niemal przerażającą pewnością. — Otóż nikt.  
  
Simon niepewnie mrugnął.  
  
— No — przyznał — trochę pomogła mi Penelope.  
  
Baz się zaśmiał, co brzmiało trochę tak, jakby się dławił, i oparł czoło o barki Simona. Simon przejechał ręką po jego plecach i dotarł do włosów; przeczesał je i z powrotem rozprostował.  
  
— O ile... o ile niezwyczajny nie znaczy nietykalny — powiedział wreszcie.  
  
— Co? — Baz uniósł wzrok.  
  
Simon złapał Baza za rękę i ułożył ją sobie na środku piersi.  
  
— Nie nietykalny. Okej?  
  
Baz zagapił się na dłoń, a potem spojrzał uroczyście na Simona i kiwnął.  
  
— Zdecydowanie tykalny.  
  
— To dobrze — powiedział Simon i znów go pocałował, lekko, po czym zetknął ich czoła razem. — A zatem... — zaczął, odsuwając się i wkładając koszulkę przez głowę. — Dokąd idziemy?  
  
Baz się wyszczerzył.  
  
— Do kuchni.  _Po lody_.  
  
Simon jęknął, potrząsnął głową i podążył za nim.

**Author's Note:**

> * _snow — (ang.) śnieg_


End file.
